Descendants
by Icyblast51
Summary: She used to have a perfect family. They are a perfect family. He lost his father. She has a sister that is mute. They go to the same school. A new evil stirs...Will they be able to fight it? Sequel to Newgirl. Short Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is Descendants! Don't read this without reading Newgirl, because this is the sequel to it. Anyways, this chapter is the intro, so yeah. It's going to be a story this time. This chapter is about the first day of middle school for Nicole, Silena, Skye, and Ian. Also a few other people. Anyways, ENJOY! :P :)**

Nicole's POV

Once upon a time, my mom defeated a Giant. Once upon a time, my uncle's nose bleed caused the near end of the world. Once upon a time, my dad met my mom in LA. Once upon a time, I was born. Once upon a time, I turned 3. Once upon a time, I held my baby brother Joey. Once upon a time, we were a happy family. We did not live happily ever after. I bet by now you get my life. And that I like Disney.

My sister, Janessa, died at the age of two. That was a year ago. She drowned when being pushed by Tori, my mom's enemy, my dad's ex-girlfriend. Let's just say my grandfather banished her to the depths of Tartarus, even though she's not technically dead. We're not that revengeful. At least, not my mother. One time, my besties, Silena and Skye, and I were pranked by their brother, who dyed our hair green. Let's just say, he's still scared of roses. Mwahahaha…

Anyways, let's start on the first day of school…

"Sup."

Skye and Silena had arrived. Silena's bag was huge. Skye's was only kinda full because today was the first day of school. We were all absolute opposites, yet we were best friends. Skye was the jock, Silena was the nerd, and I was the goofball.

"Hey guys. So did you hear about the new girl?"

"Technically we are all new."

"I mean somebody who just moved into our neighborhood, Silena."

"Oh, you mean mom's friend Piper?"

"Yeah, her. She has 2 kids; Katy and Miranda. Katy is our age, but Miranda is Joey's age."

I looked at everybody's clothes. Skye wore a pair of shorts and a shirt that said 'Jocks r awesome.' Silena was wearing a red top with black leggings. She looked pretty, I guess. Her long black hair was in a braid today, and Skye's blonde hair was in a similar braid, but much messier.

My black hair was up in a ponytail, and my clothes were a simple pair of jeans and a blue tee.

Once we reached the school, I noticed a boy with brown hair, and green eyes. He looked absolutely handsome- What was I thinking? I don't even know him!

"Skye?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Silena?"

"She's already at our lockers. Now come on!" She pulled me over to our lockers (Which were conveniently next to each other) where Silena was already almost done placing everything. Skye took much longer, but so did I, and that's why we left early. It's amazing Silena and Skye are twins.

"Hey guys. What's up?" The cute boy I saw earlier walked up to us. He high-fived Skye and then noticed me. "Who's this?"

"Nicole. Our bestie."

"Hi," I said.

"You're cute. Anyways, I've got homeroom with Mr. Brunner. What about you guys?"

"Same," Silena said.

"Cool. Well, I'll see you guys there. You too, Nicole." With that, he left.

Skye turned to me. "Ooh, somebody's got a crush."

I blushed. "I do not have a crush."

"Yes you do! You have a crush on Ian Stoll, you have a crush on Ian Stoll!" She teased.

Silena smiled. "Let's get to class, okay guys?" With that, we left.

"Hello, class. I am ." A middle aged man with brown hair and brown eyes was supposedly . Why did he look so familiar…

"Since there are no important papers to pass out, why don't we introduce ourselves. Katy?" Katy looked up. She looked super embarrassed. I guess the girl was shy.

"Um, my name is Katy, and I like, um, studying minerals."

"Great. Now Jack…"

I didn't pay attention much until it was Skye's turn. "I'm Skye, short for Skyler, and I am the number one swimmer in New England."

"Okay," said. "Silena?"

"My name is Silena and I have won the national spelling bee 3 times."

"Wow. Okay. Last one, Nicole?"

"I'm Nicole, and I am the inventor of the bone."

"Um, Nicole, I'm pretty sure that you never invented the bone."

"She doesn't mean like a human bone," Maya, one of the popular girls said. "She means that popular dance move on the internet. Nice job, btw."

"Thanks."

"Okay," said unsure. "Anyways, have a good day. I'll see you guys in Latin."

I was walking over to the twins when Maya stepped in front of me. "Hey Maya. What's up?"

"I think if you let this down-" She let my hair down. "-and wear some makeup, you can join us!"

"J-join you for what?"

"Um, isn't it obvi? We want you to join us! You know, the popular girls."

"J-J-Join you guys?! I'd love to!" Then I noticed Skye looking hurt. "But I've got to stick with my clique." She smiled.

"Our offer still stands if you change your mind." She whipped her hair and walked away.

"Wow girl, you had me! I thought you were going to join the pops!" Us normal kids called them the pops for short.

"What, no. Why would I join them when I've got you girls?! By the way, where's Silena?"

"I don't know. She's been acting weird lately. It's like she can't feel."

"What do you mean she can't feel?"

"She doesn't smile as much anymore, and it seems that all she wants to do is focus on her school work. And that was during the summer!"

"We need to investigate."

"Yeah."

"We don't have a class with her til Lunch!" I said, looking at our schedules.

"Well, then I guess we'll wait till lunch." Skye said with an evil smile on her face.

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see."

 **Hope you liked the first chapter! But… You'll have to wait till tomorrow for the next chapter, because I've got volleyball, then my bro's karate, then I've got a dinner to attend… Whew I'm busy. Buh bye!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**

 **P.S- Do any of you have a cooler sign off?**


	2. Challenge

**Hey guys! This is not an update, but I promise I will update today. I have a challenge for all you guys! Because tomorrow, PJO turns ten! YAY! Anyways, I challenge all of you to make a oneshot for PJO in honor of the 10 year anniversary! I will post mine today, it's called The Lonely Tree. Anyways, I've created a community for this challenge, so if you make a oneshot, either PM me or review on one of my stories this phrase; The PJO10 has landed. Got it? Now, go write!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!** **HAPPY 10TH ANNIVERSARY PJO! Also,** **I updated! Yay! Anyways, this is the same day. Got it? Good. Now READ! :)**

Silena's POV

Why was I acting like this? I don't want to cut off the whole world! _I've got you now, princess._

AH! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEE!

Skye's POV

At lunch, Nikki (Nicole's nickname is Nikki) and I saw Silena take her lunch to the library.

"Skye, has she acted weird lately? Like, yesterday?"

I remembered something from last night. "Yes, actually. She refused to go to the zoo yesterday, and you know how much she loves animals."

"You know, my mom could possibly know something. She's really good with these kinda problems."

"Sure. And I'll ask my mom."

"Okay."

Just then, the bell rung. And our first day continued.

* * *

Nikki's POV

"Mom?" I had just gotten home from school, and wanted to go through with what Skye and I planned.

My mom appeared from the kitchen. "Oh, hi sweetie. How was school?"

"Yeah, about that, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Let's just say a friend of mine, like Silena, was acting weird. Like they cut off everybody, and all they care about is school. Even things like staying home when the whole family is going to the zoo to do homework-over the summer."

"Oh, yes, Silena. Poor her. Annabeth told me. Nicole, there's something we've been hiding from you guys."

"And that is?" I asked. My parents never hid anything from me, even when my mom accidentally knocked over my 5th grade family history project (Apparently, we're Greek.)

"Get in the car. We're going to the twins' place. We're telling you guys there, 'kay?"

*At Silena & Skye's house*

"Oh, hello, Sienna, Nikki." Aunt Annabeth was the one who opened the door. "Come on in."

"Kids? We've got something to say!" I noticed Uncle Percy.

Silena and Skye sat in the seats next to me.

"You're all demigods."

"PERCY!" Annabeth and my mom yelled at him.

"What?! There's no easy way to say it!"

"Wait," I interrupted. "You mean, like, _Greek_ demigods?"

"Yes."

"Wait, so you're not my real father?!" Skye asked.

"No, no, no, no. I am your real father. And why me?"

"I don't know, it just seemed like I'd be a daughter of Poseidon."

"Actually…"

"He's your grandfather." Annabeth interfered.

"And your grandmother is Athena." Mom said.

"W-What about me?" I asked.

"Poseidon and Hades." My father came through the door casually. My mom jumped on him, showering him with kisses.

"OH MY GODS, NICO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She yelled at him.

"Hey, you know my work takes me all over!" He argued. **(Sorry, I have no idea what his job should be… Maybe an Archaeologist? You know, someone who digs bones up? Yeah, that'll work…)**

"Wait, Silena, why aren't you surp-ri-i-i- What happened to you?!" Skye yelled. I looked at Silena. Let's just say, it wasn't pretty.

Her hair was up and her eyes were glowing white. She was floating in the air like she was taken over by a demon. Wait…

"Eidolon!" Percy yelled.

"I am not an eidolon, though you guys would enjoy that more than me." Silena's voice sounded like 3 of her. But deeper. _Way_ deeper.

Percy pulled out a pen. "What are you doing with my daughter?!" He yelled.

"If you want a name, I'll give you a name. I will come back, now that I know where the legendaries are. Here is your daughter. And my name is Ouranos."

With that, he left. And Silena passed out into Skye's arms. A deep blue spirit thingy flowed out of her mouth and went out the window.

"Well, that was unexpected," Percy said, breaking the awkward silence.

Annabeth gave him a glare. "Really?"

"Sorry."

 **Oh no! Ouranos is rising… What'll this mean? Yes, this one is actually a story, and not a bunch of oneshots… I may actually revise Newgirl… But probably not for a while…**

 **Anyways, I'm going to busy this next week, so don't expect me to update so much… Wait till school starts… Anyways! Happy tenth anniversary, Percy!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**

 **P.S- You guys never wrote any oneshots… I'm so sad :'(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! *Gets hit by a bunch of tomatoes* Yeah, yeah,I know I deserve that for not updating for a week. Here are my excuses:**

 **1\. I was busy**

 **2\. We couldn't find the computer charger**

 **3\. I was kind of in a small writer's block**

 **4\. I was lazy**

 **Anyways, I've decided to start doing shoutouts. Here:**

 **Girraffesplaycello: I don't know, I guess I just didn't feel like Percy and Annabeth would actually name their kid that... Okay I didn't think** ** _Annabeth_** **would let Percy name their daughter that.**

 **Ilovefonandalaude: Thanks... I think...**

 **Anyways, this is a week after the last chapter and they just got to Camp. Enjoy!**

Nikki's POV

Camp Half Blood is AWESOME! There was everything from an Archery Range to really cool cabins. After our tour, hot Ian- I, um, mean Ian- asked me if I wanted to help him prank the Aphrodite cabin. My heart fluttered for some reason, and I said yes.

"Kids? Chiron would like to talk to you." My mom said from the "Big House."

When we all entered (Skye, Silena, Ian, Bella (Jasper), and I) Chiron stood up.

" ?!" We all yelled.

"Yes, yes, it was me children. Anyways, we have been thinking, and we decided to let you guys choose your cabins, since you all are hybrids of Godly parents. Silena?"

"I choose Athena." I saw Annabeth smirk at Percy, then Percy stuck his tongue out. I swear, he is soooo immature.

"Okay. Skye?"

"Poseidon." Percy smirked at Annabeth. Annabeth shrugged. Percy pouted that he couldn't get to her.

"Ian?"

"Hermes. Obviously. I suck with plants."

"Okay. Bella?"

"Zeus."

"And last but not least, Nikki?"

I looked up. Skye looked at me, and so did my mom. I guess they thought I would obviously choose Poseidon. But I surprised everybody, even Chiron. "Hades," I replied.

After getting settled in our cabins, it was already time for dinner. The whole concept surprised me. The plates just magically showed what you wanted? That's crazy!

During the campfire, though, Skye cornered me.

"Why'd you choose Hades? That's like, the worst cabin."

"Look, I don't know why, but during the tour, the cabin just felt right. I'm sorry for leaving you alone in the Poseidon cabin."

"It's okay. I was just wondering. Anyways, did you see what my parents did when my sister and I chose?"

"Yeah, it was hilarious. Your dad is so immature."

"You should have seen him when we went to M&M World. I swear, he was just as embarrassing as C.J. My mom was blushing and cursing the entire time."

We laughed. That was me and Skye, same with Silena. Forgiving in seconds. Silena and Skye, that was another story...

I almost forgot that soon enough we would be fighting one of the biggest wars ever.

 **Sorry if that was short, I've got the cold and I just wanted to give you guys a chapter. Anyways, plz R &R, F&F, and somebody explain to me what OC, OOC, and Hiatus means. Pretty please with Ambrosia on top?**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! We've reached 150 views! Can we make it to 500? What? My Newgirl is at, like, 5,000! Btw, do you guys have any ideas for Daughter of Snow or Hestia's Secrets? I'm kinda blanking out here...**

 **Anyways, a random reviewer asked me to do powers and such of all the demigods, so here they are!**

 **Skye: Daughter of Percabeth; Water and a secret smartness**

 **Silena: Also Daughter of Percabeth; Smartness and secret water**

 **Cody: Son of Percabeth; Sly, good at making plans**

 **Nikki: Daughter of Siennico; Death and Water**

 **Joey: Son of Siennico; Death**

 **Ian: Son of Tratie; Hermes powers**

 **Katy: Daughter of Frazel; Gems/Underground (Like Hazel**

 **Miranda: Daughter of Frazel; Animals**

 **There are a few other demigod children that may be mentioned, but these are the main ones. Yes, I know, 8 year olds going to CHB is cray, but I've got a plan.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Louisa: There!**

 **Ilovefonandalaude: Thanks! Also, could you explain the username? I don't really get it...**

 **Giraffesplaycello: Cool. No offense, but I don't watch AOS, so I don't really know who you're talking about but... okay! Anyways, yeah, I did.**

 **Guest: I don't get it...**

 **Anyways, finally, here's the chapter! This takes place a week after they arrived at CHB. It's inspired by an episode of Liv and Maddie. What? I had to add a little drama... If you're confused, just watch Prom-A-Rooney. Enjoy!**

 **Skye's POV**

"Hi Ian!"

"Hey, Silena." He replied. We were going to Archery together.

Ian is this super cu-cool guy who plays pranks and stuff. I got over the fact that he stole my favorite book back in third grade, so now we're friends. But I m-may or may not have a gigantic crush on him. I mean, look at him! His sparkly green eyes, cute, curly brown hair. A blinding smile...

Woah. I'm starting to sound like an Aphrodite girl.

Anyways, after Archery, where I accidentally shot an arrow into Skye's favorite Yankees cap, we all had a free period.

"Hey, Silena?" Ian appeared behind me all of a sudden, which made me jump and drop all my books.

"Sorry," he said, after helping me pick them up.

"It's fine," I said.

"Hey! Silena! Got a minute?" Nikki asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Uh, sure, unless Ian had something to say?" I said, turning it into a question.

"Uh, well, never mind, it's not important. Hey, I think I just realized why you looked familiar, Nikki. You're the girl who created the bone!"

"Yes, I was. Cool T-Shirt by the way." I looked at his T-Shirt. It was a simple blue shirt that said: Five Nights? Why would I stay more than one? It also showed a picture of a Teddy Bear.

"Yeah. That's a really cute Teddy Bear. It just looks kind of... creepy." I said, hoping he would like me if I acted like I knew what that shirt was talking about.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!

"Um," Ian said, cutely biting his lip. "It's supposed to look creepy. This 'Teddy bear' is haunted by a child's soul and tries to kill you in a game called Five Nights At Freddy's. You should try playing that game."

"Yeah. Sure." I said, blushing.

Somebody help me.

"I can't wait for the fourth game to come out! The teasers looked really creepy." Nikki said to Ian. He laughed, then they walked off talking about Fnaf, whatever the heck that was. **( Sorry. But I am a huge Fnaf Fanatic. Plus, I had to have something Nikki and him had in common.)**

*The Same Time, But In The Poseidon Cabin*

"Hey, Skye, um, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." My mom had walked into the cabin, while Cody and I were playing one of his racing games. I paused the game.

"What's up?" I asked.

"So, yourfathermayormaynothavelostabet, andyoumayormaynothavetogoonadatewithCousinCraig." She rushed out.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. C.J laughed, the little annoy-bot he was.

"She has to on a date with Crusty Craig? Oh, that's hilarious!" C.J laughed out.

"Crusty Craig? Why would you call him that?" My mother asked.

"Does it matter? Do you think there's a good reason to be called Crusty?" C.J said.

"How could you let this happen, mom?!" I yelled.

"Look, Aunt Mary said that he reinvented himself over the summer." She said, trying not to raise her voice. "He is already on his way here, so pick out a dress."

"UUUGGGHHGHGH! I need a twin moment!" I ran off to find Silena. She'd know what to do.

"Girls." Cody said, rolling his eyes. My mom gave him a look, and he raised his hands up in defeat, going back to the game.

*At lunch*

"Silena! I NEED to talk to you, NOW." I said to her at lunch.

She didn't answer.

"Hello?" I said, waving my hand in front of her eyes. She stared off towards the Hermes table, watching Ian and Nikki talk.

I shook her. "EARTH TO SILENA."

"S-Sorry I was distracted. What do you need?"

"Dad lost a bet and now I have to go on a date with Crusty Craig!"

Silena grimaced. "Guess what's happening to me. I've got a crush on Ian Stoll."

I smiled evilly. "Silena's got a boyfriend! Silena's got a boyfriend!" I sang.

"Stop it. Now help me! I don't know what to do, I've never had a crush before!"

"Look, Silena, just ask him out. Just, go for it. That's what you normally do."

"It's just so hard. Every time I'm near him my heart flutters and I get lost in his-"

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Nikki said, coming out of nowhere.

"Nikki, what's up? Seriously, you sound like a broken whistle." I said.

"Sorry. I'm trying to do the excited girl squeal, but I've never really done it before, so..." She replied.

"It's okay," Silena said. "What's so exciting?"

"Ian Stoll asked me out! I've secretly liked him, and now we're going to the Fnaf convention!" **( This doesn't exist. At least, I don't think it does...)**

"Yay, Nikki's got a boyfriend, Nikki's got a boyfriend!" Silena said, her voice full of sadness. Nikki went back to her table to eat.

Silena turned to me with a sad expression. "Nikki's got a boyfriend," she said sadly. I hugged her. This wouldn't end well.

 **Aaaaaand done! Dang, that took like 2 hours. Anyways, I'M STILL SICK! :(**

 **Good thing is, it's just a cold. But still! I got this cute new shirt today, it's blue with the NYC skyline. I don't live in NYC, but whatever. I also saw my 3rd grade teacher there! That I haven't seen in like forever! She got a new baby! EEE! Sorry, I just put so much into that beginning A.N, that I didn't know what to put in this one...**

 **Anyways...**

 **PLZ REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW! It would make me feel so happy!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	6. IMPORTANT AN! PLZ READ!

**Hey guys! *Gets hit by a bunch of tomatoes* Yeah, yeah, I know, I deserve that. I've got bad news. I have to pause this story for a bit. I just can't manage 4 stories at once, it makes me really stressed then I get writers block for everything and so yeah. First I'm going to finish Everybody Loves Leo, then Descendants, then Daughter of Snow, and then finally** **Hestias Secrets so yeah. I'm sorry guys, but I just can't handle the pressure. I promise, I am NOT giving up on this story. I'm just taking a break, okay? I've got a lot going on, so I probably won't update for a LONG time. I'm sorry. I will have a weekend in NYC, though, in December, just a heads up on that. I'm gonna ask if we can go to Montauk beach...;)**

 **Sorry again. I'll see you guys soon. In the meantime, read Everybody Loves Leo. Till next time.**

 **Icyblast51**


End file.
